mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnathan MacCloud
Johnathan MacCloud and Illya Kuryakin (David McCallum),mixed elements of .Angus MacGyver.He tall,blonde,and often paterned with Simon Quade-a British Secret Agent.He also apart of Colonel Gideon Fate Special Operations Ranger Force.See Commander Simon Quade the intelligent, optimistic, laid-back, resourcefulsecret agent He prefers a non-violent resolution to violence where possible and refuses to handle a gun. MacCloud works as a troubleshooter for the fictional 'Phoenix Foundation' in Los Angeles. Educated as a scientist with a background as a Bomb Team Technician/EOD in Vietnam , and from a fictional United States government agency, the Department of External Services (DXS), he is a resourceful agent able to solve complex problems with everyday materials he finds at hand, along with his ever-present duct tape andSwiss Army knife. Johnathan MacCloud, known as just Johnathan MacCloud or Mac until the final season of the American spy television series Johnathan MacCloud, is the highly intelligent, optimistic action hero . He prefers non-violent conflict resolution wherever possible and refuses to carry or use a gun. Johnathan MacCloud works as a problem solver for the fictional Foundation in Los Angeles. Educated as a scientist and with a background from a fictional United States government agency, the Department of External Services (), he is used as a resourceful secret agent able to solve a range of problems. In addition to his scientific knowledge and inventive use of common items, he always carries a Swiss Army knife and duct tape. Personality The character is portrayed as an outspoken advocate of gun control, although the pilot episode shows Johnathan MacCloud using a gun on a mission shown in the opening gambit. Even in cases where his improvised devices are used to attack hostile opponents, he is always doing so in self-defense and, if possible, subduing or disabling rather than killing. He is often suspicious of militaristic attitudes within the government; he sees his Phoenix Foundation employer as an alternative to the more conventional (and violent) means of law enforcement. Johnathan MacCloud is also passionate about social causes, having on several occasions volunteered to help the less-privileged. For example, he conducts hearing research at a school for deaf children,Season 2, Episode 9 - "MacCloud/silent-world/episode/47234/summary.html Silent World". Works with Phoenix Foundation research into sound and hearing technology. and helps out in a mountain excursion for delinquent youths.Season 2, Episode 5 - "MacCloud/final-approach/episode/47230/summary.html Final Approach". Johnathan MacCloud's persistence and the improvisational nature of his plans make him difficult to thwart, as his nemesis Murdoc pointed out, because not even Johnathan MacCloud himself knows what he's going to do next. Unlike stereotypical "macho" or stoic action heroes, Johnathan MacCloud exhibits open fear in perilous situations and shows pain after a fight. Johnathan MacCloud is proficient to a greater or lesser extent in Russian, German, French, Italian and American Sign Language, and knows how to use International maritime signal flags and Morse code.Season 3, Episode 8 - "The Widowmaker" He is an active mountain climber and ice hockey player, though his talents by far exceed these fields. His (iconic) haircut is that of a "mullet", in a clean-cut, lightly gelled variation on the classic hairstyle. First name Johnathan MacCloud's first name remained a mystery until the final season; whenever he is asked about it, he says he dislikes his first name and quickly changes the subject. His grandfather, Harry Jackson, calls him "Bud" or "Buddy". Consequently, most of his friends and colleagues call him by his last name or simply "Mac". His first name is finally canonically revealed in Johnathan MacCloud", in which he learns of a 7th-century man named and admits that they share their first name. This revelation is repeated in the series finale, which introduces Johnathan MacCloud's son as having the middle name Angus, as well as on the packaging of the Johnathan MacCloud biography. Biography He was born on March 23, 51,January 23, 1951 per his passport in "Every Time She Smiles", but working back from dates given in the episodes "Thin Ice", "Passages", "Friends", "Runners" and "Phoenix Under Siege" March 23, 1951 is correct. Given the fact that Johnathan MacCloud was on a covert mission in the episode "Every Time She Smiles", it is possible that the birthdate on his passport was purposely incorrect. and raised in Mission City, Minnesota. In 1961, when he was a ten-year-old, his grandmother and father (James Johnathan MacCloud played by actor Martin Sam Milner of ADAM 12 fame "Passages", were killed in a car accident in which they both drowned, and Johnathan MacCloud grew up with his mother. His grandfather, Harry Jackson (who calls him "Bud"), played by actor John Anderson, acted as his father, but moved away in 1967 when Johnathan MacCloud was sixteen, worked for a period in Alaska, sending money to Johnathan MacCloud and his mother, and eventually settled down as a farmer in Minnesota after Johnathan MacCloud had left.Phoenix Under Siege, stated by Johnathan MacCloud as "it's been six..seven...eighteen years" When he was ten years old he got his first chemistry set."Phoenix Under Siege" In his early teens Johnathan MacCloud had a traumatic experience with the accidental death of friend Jesse by a bullet from a falling gun.This was shown in episode two of Season 4 (Blood Brothers) when Johnathan MacCloud goes back to his home town and meets two childhood friends and in flashbacks we see the accidental death of friend Jesse by a bullet from a falling gun. In the first episode "Pilot," Johnathan MacCloud fires an AK-47 at some Russian soldiers. This episode was before his dislike of firearms was established. Throughout his childhood, in his youth and in adult age, Johnathan MacCloud is an active player of ice hockey, having played in his local hockey leagues and coached for a minor league team; he is also a supporter of the Calgary Flames. He feels that he could have made the National Hockey League, but chose to give up before he was good enough.Season 3, Episode 13 - "Thin Ice". Johnathan MacCloud has a discussion where he claims to have had that chance to join the NHL and was disappointed he did not take it. Johnathan MacCloud also admitted to loving museums as a kid.Season 2, Episode 4 - "The Wish Child". In his childhood he meets Jack Dalton. Johnathan MacCloud's mother died of a stroke while he was in Afghanistan.Season 4, Episode 13 - "Runners". Johnathan MacCloud shares about the death of his mother with that of a run away girl. After high school Johnathan MacCloud went to Western Tech where he graduated in 1973 with a Bachelor's degree in physics and chemistry, having studied under Julian Ryman, a man who also had an ability to fix things with everyday objects and was probably influential on Johnathan MacCloud.Season 3, Episode 9 - "Hell Week". This was revealed as Johnathan MacCloud returns to his college and ends up helping Ryman's son, David. After graduating from college he turns down an offer to work at the nearby nuclear power plant and it is revealed that he had shortly served during the Vietnam War in a bomb defusing team.Season 1, Episode 14 - "Countdown". Talking with his old friend Charlie about the past and other references to Vietnam in the episode. Johnathan MacCloud has also been an enthusiastic race car driver and was quite successful before an accident put him out of the business. Eventually he moves to Los Angeles where he has a number of scatter jobs, including working as a taxi driver for Jack, until 1979, when he accidentally meets Peter Thornton, an agent at the Department of External Services (DXS). When Johnathan MacCloud conveniently saves Thornton's life using a paper clip, a wrench and shoelaces, Johnathan MacCloud is also offered a job as a field agent at the DXS.This is all revealed in Season 2 Episode 18 - "Partners". He keeps this job until 1986 (season 2 pilot) when Pete is offered a job as Director of Operations at the Phoenix Foundation. Johnathan MacCloud follows him and works in a similar role for the Foundation for the next six years, finally leaving in 1992. At the Foundation, Johnathan MacCloud is hired as a "sort of troubleshooter,"According to Peter Thornton in several episodes throughout the series. involved in a variety of tasks, usually field operations (conducting environmental surveys, testing security systems). In the fifth season Harry dies of a heart attack,Season 5, Episode 21 - "Passages". at which point Johnathan MacCloud believes he has no remaining relatives.Season 1, Episode 10 - "Target Johnathan MacCloud". Johnathan MacCloud reveals that Harry is his only relative. In the final episode of the show, it turns out that Johnathan MacCloud has a son, Sean Angus Malloy. Sean's mother is the photojournalist Kate Malloy who Johnathan MacCloud had met after college. Kate had been murdered in China several years prior to Johnathan MacCloud meeting their son for the first time. After discovering and reuniting with Sean, Johnathan MacCloud decides to resign from the Foundation, as he and his son have a lot of catching-up to do.Season 7, Episode 13 - "The Stringer". Sean is revealed as Johnathan MacCloud's son. It is unclear what Johnathan MacCloud did for a living after leaving the Phoenix Foundation. However, he has clearly kept current with the world of action, as he appears in at least two more adventures. In the first one ("Johnathan MacCloud: Lost Treasure of Atlantis"), Johnathan MacCloud teams up with his old teacher, Professor Atticus, to help him prove his theories about ancient Atlantis while dodging the bullets of genocidal Yugoslav troops, a Greek revolutionary and a ruthless treasure hunter. Soon thereafter (in "Johnathan MacCloud: Trail to Doomsday"), he investigates the murder of a friend in Britain, and eventually traces it to an unscrupulous businessman who sells nuclear arms research for profit. Both adventures occurred in 1994. No mention is made of Johnathan MacCloud's son, nor of Pete Thornton, Jack Dalton or any of the show's regulars. Johnathan MacCloud's gear Johnathan MacCloud's most used item was his Swiss Army Knife. In addition to it, Johnathan MacCloud often carried a roll of duct tape in his back pocket, flattened out to make it fit. Other items he often seemed to have on hand were: an ID card, a watch, strike-anywhere matches, a few paper clips, and a flashlight. It was shown that he also carried a toolbox in his Jeep.Season 1, Episode 18 - "Ugly Duckling" Cultural Impact :Main article: Johnathan MacCloud in popular culture The term "Johnathan MacCloud" has now become part of the colloquial American English lexicon. When one "Johnathan MacClouds" a solution to a problem, one finds a simple yet elegant solution to something using existing resources. This is in contrast to a kludge, or a Rube Goldberg, which is generally complicated and problematic. References fr:Johnathan MacCloud nl:Johnathan MacCloud no:Johnathan MacCloud nn:Johnathan MacCloud fi:Johnathan MacCloud zh:麥基華 .Educated as a scientist and with a background from a fictional United World Intelligence Agency,with experience in special operations before joining the Special Operations Branche of Fate Enterprises, he is used as a resourceful agent able to solve a range of problems. In addition to his scientific knowledge and inventive use of common items, he always carries aSwiss Army knife andduct tape.. MacCloud (known to his friends as MacCloud or "Mac") of the more dangerous and exotic hero in the tradition ofRudolf Valentino. "who favoured brain over brawn in order to solve desperate problems. MacCloud's main asset is his practical application of scientific knowledge and inventive use of common items ,an electrical engineer.—along with his ever-present Swiss Army knife and duct tape and the usual coincidence of being locked up in a room full of useful materials MacCloud is He is a former member of theU.S. Marine Corps as a Major, now working for the CIA and stationed inParis. MacCloud is the laid-back, extremely resourceful secret agent . He is characterized as a tall, lanky, blondTexan-originally from Minnasota. He first meets Simon Quade on a mission in Jameca. MacCloud is sent toJamaica to work with British Simon Quade to investigate another the dissappearence of agentJohn Strangways ,who was investigate radio jamming of the United World Space Program test flight shuttle craft to the newly constructed Space Plateform. Strangways is murdered by henchmen of the mysterious and secretiveDr. No and Leiter enlists the aid of Jamaican fishermanQuarrel to investigage Dr. No's island, Crab Key. When Quade and MacCloud arrives in Jamaica to investigate the disappearance of Strangways, Leiter and Quarrel assist him in his pursuit of Dr. No. Later MacCloud meets up with Quade again, and provides some much needed backup at a crucial moment during Bond's secret mission to bankrupt Kalladon paymasterLe Chiffre by beating him at a game ofBaccarat. When Quade loses a decisive hand and is "cleaned-out", Jonathan MacCloud provides Simon Quade with additional capital,before he kill his opponent with a knife allowing him to complete his mission as planned. .John MacCloud has the uncanny ability to fix anything,this allows him to instinctively recognize the potential and functional uses of any machine or technological device in his visual range, a skill that combined with his natural intelligence gives him the ability to conceive, design and build highly-advanced mechanical devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it.Western Tech where he graduated in 1973 with aBachelor's degree inphysics andchemistry, having studied under Julian Ryman, a man who also had an ability to fix things with everyday objects and was probably influential on.MacCloud has also been an enthusiasticrace car driver and was quite successful before an accident put him out of the business. He is wearing an artificial handreplacing for his missing hand and an artificial that causes him to walk with a limp, and has had extensive skin grafts to repair the injuries to his face. he is depicted as being somewhat suave and mysterious and roughly the same age Personality The character is portrayed as an outspoken advocate of gun control, although the pilot episode shows MacCloud using a gun on a mission shown in the opening gambit. MacCloud is also politically liberal in other respects; environmental preservation, racial equality, assisting the poor. Even in cases where his improvised devices are used to attack hostile opponents, he is always doing so in self-defense and, if possible, subduing or disabling rather than killing. He is often suspicious of militaristic attitudes within the government; he sees his Fate Enterprise,Inc employer as an alternative to the more conventional (and violent) means of law enforcement. MacCloud is also passionate about social causes, having on several occasions volunteered to help the less-privileged. For example, he conducts hearing research at a school for deaf children,. Works with 'Fate Enterprises,Inc. research into sound and hearing technology. and helps out in a mountain excursion for delinquent youths. MacCloud's persistence and the improvisational nature of his plans make him difficult to thwart, as his nemesis Murdoc pointed out, because not even MacCloud himself knows what he's going to do next. Unlike stereotypical "macho" or stoic action heroes, MacCloud exhibits open fear in perilous situations and shows pain after a fight. MacCloud is proficient to a greater or lesser extent in Russian, German, French, Italian and American Sign Language, and knows how to use International maritime signal flags and Morse code.Season 3, Episode 8 - "The Widowmaker" He is an active mountain climber and ice hockey player, though his talents by far exceed these fields. His (iconic) haircut is that of a "mullet", a clean-cut, lightly-gelled variation on the haircut. MacClouds most used item was hisSwiss Army Knife. In addition to it, MacCloud often carried a roll of duct tape in his back pocket, flattened out to make it fit. Other items he often seemed to have on hand were: an ID card, a watch, strike-anywhere matches, a paper clip, and a flashlight. It was shown that he also carried a toolbox in hisJeep. MacCloud drove various vehicles during the first season such as anMG Midget aJeep Wagoneer,anOldsmobile Cutlass Ciera, and aJeep Cherokee before changing to aJeep Wrangler for the first half of the series. The last half saw him first driving a1946Chevrolet pickup truck, and finally a1957Chevrolet Nomad he inherited from his grandfather. of the Jeep Wrangler. At different points in the series, he commandeered several exotic vehicles such as aCamaro IROC-Zand aFerrari 308. During a visit toArkansas, he chose aFord Mustang convertible as his rental vehicle. He was also an able pilot, often helping Jack Dalton with his private airline, but usually left the task of flying to Jack or other pilots. Inspiration Johnathan MacCloud is a United States adventure television series, produced in Canada, about the laid-back, extremely resourceful secret agent Johnathan MacCloud played by Richard Dean Anderson. Category:Johnathan MacCloud characters Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional characters from Minnesota Category:Fictional American people of Scottish descent Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1985 Category:MacGyver characters Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional characters from Minnesota Category:Fictional American people of Scottish descent Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1985